Vanuku
=Geography= The Eerste Republiek Vanuku is situated on the continent of Majatra. To the North it borders Barmenia, with Zardugal and Jelbania to the South. = History of Vanuku = The National Corporation of Vanuku was officially founded in 2135 by the Ad Hoc Security Party (formerly the Security Party). The five states as we know them today were formed after the War of Unification. The War of Unification was fought between the Catholic South (Caldonia) and the Oppressive North (Security Party; Vanuku). The war ended in the defeat of the Caldonian Movement, leading to the formation of the Republic of Vanuku under the dictatorial guidance of President Aaron Adams of the Security Party. After years of civil unrest - which eventually lead to the Vanuku civil wars - democratic elections were finally allowed, leading to the formation of some opposing political parties. Finally the Liberal Democrat Party lead by Dr Josiah Bartlet, grandson of Caldonian General Issac Bartlet, toppeled the dictatorial Security Party in the first fully open Presidential election. Upon being elected President, Bartlet gave almost 27 years unbroken srvice. The only exception was the Constitutional crisis of 2159, when President Bartlet took leave of his office when his youngest daughter, Zoe Bartlet, was kidnapped by the Vanuku People's Front (VPF). President Bartlet handed the powers of his office over to his political opposition, House leader, Angelo Morgenstern of the Pragmatist Party. Upon returning to office, President Bartlet oversaw the largest economical expansion in the nation's history, opening up to trade, treaties and the creation of a free market economy. Also during the Bartlet era, the nation received what President Bartlet described as the nation's 'Identrinity' with the creation of the national flag, national anthem, and finally a capital city. President Bartlet retired in 2174. In 2469, President Fujiwara of the Vanuku Corporate Alliance announced hisNew Vanuku for the Future Act which was an attempt to capitalize on the success of private industry within Vanuku by reorganizing government to reflect the corporate structure. The House of Legislators was renamed the Board of Directors, and the Heads of State and Government were merged into one office, the Chief Executive Officer. The constitution was further amended to rename the state, from Union of Vanuku to National Corporation of Vanuku. Nationalists, Classical Liberals, Center Left, Center right, and populist parties united on very little beyond ending the facade of the corporate state and uniting to direct the nation back to the more traditional nation state model. The People's Party of Vanuku was elected to Government in March 2507 followed by electoral victories by the Freeholder and Liberty Parties. In 2514 Alfred Vehlon of the Radical Nationalists was elected CEO and a Nationalists Government was sworn in with the Liberal Democrats making up the Cabinet. In the 2517 CEO race John W. Howard of the LDP was elected CEO and retained the Cabinet until 2520, when he installed a Freeholder-Lib Dem Government, earning him the name ‘Turncoat Howard’ by the Right-Nationalists. Constitutional reform took place and the naming of the National HOS and HOG was changed to President and Speaker, respectively. The National assembly was renamed the Senate. In 2534, the Liberal Democrats fell from power under President Lyman, and the Vanuku Nationalists Party leader Howard Menzies become President. = The Five Staats of Vanuku = *Bomotos *Sovesta *Cha'katura *Vahama *Magellu = Eerste Kanselier= The Eerste Kanselier (First Chancellor) is the Head of State and Head of Government of Vanuku and he represents the Eerste Republiek Vanuku at home and abroad. The Eerste Kanselier is elected to a term of 36 months in a two round system of runoff voting, with elections held on the first Saturday in June. He is the most important civil servant and exercises a great influence in the Republic. The Eerste Kanselier is empowered to create and then Chair a federal cabinet which he is mandated to by the Constitution of Vanuku. Heads of State of Vanuku = Assemblage van de Republiek= The Assemblage van de Republiek is the home of legislative reform in Vanuku. Every thirty-six months, the citizens vote for two hundred representatives who will cast their vote on legislative change and constitutional ammendments. Distribution of Seats in the Assemblage Political Parties Under the constitution of Vanuku, any member of the public may establish a political party. A poltical party must however have 1000 co-signatories before being established according to the law. Political parties are the guise to which the law-making of Vanuku is carried out, and in Vanuku's history there have been many political parties. To view the Political Parties of Vanuku, please click the link provided. The current political parties fighting it out in Vanuku politics are both relatively new, following the collapse of both the Vanuku Labour Party and the New Democracy party. The Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij has been responsible for significant economic and social reform and they held unilateral control of the Assemblage for almost a decade. The Liberale Democratisch Partij has assisted with the economic and social liberalisation of Vanuku and now has a majority control of the Assemblage. = Governmental Departments= Department of Foreign Affairs - Mattjis Sleeper of the Liberale Democratisch Partij Department of Internal Affairs - Willem de Vries of the Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij Department of Finance - Rutger Westerveldt of the Liberale Democratisch Partij Department of Defence - Arabella Devenpeck of the Liberale Democratisch Partij Department of Justice - The Hon. Kim Gibbion of the Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij Department of Infrastructure and Transport - Patrik van Henting of the Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij Department of Heath and Social Services - Wilhelmina Knickerbacker of the Liberale Democratisch Partij Department of Education and Culture - Rosalie van Buren of the Liberale Democratisch Partij Department of Science and Technology - Charles Nejisijinch of the Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij Department of Food and Agriculture - Paul Frenksing of the Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij Department of Environment and Tourism - Frank Paulsing of the Nieuwe Kapitalistische Partij Department of Trade and Industry - Isaac von Schoonhoven of the Liberale Democratisch Partij =International Relations= The Eerste Republiek Vanuku has ratified the following multilateral treaties: Category:Nations Category:Vanuku Category:Majatra